the beautifull flower and the endless pain
by theboomber
Summary: lincoln is kidnapped and have a question to himself "why i'm in here ? why i'm alive ? ". after 10 years he come back to home but he changed. he lost A lot and having a mental breakdown.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : prologue

At night, there was a boy sitting in a park bench watching a cloud with a blank stare. This boy is lincoln loud. He is having a lot of problems in his house. in general, people around him see his family like a happy family but in fact it is not like that. Being the only boy in female ocean gave him a lot of difference and sometimes, this difference made him think that he couldn't get along with them. lincoln also saw his sister with jealousy. His parents always gave their time to his sister. he also often blamed by his sister for problems that had nothing to do with him at all. he also saw that, they had the potential to have a successful life. Lincoln has a dream to be a comic artist. However, his family seemed to underestimate his dreams especially his big sister. indeed to do something new there will be a failure but, with that failure he can become strong but, the reality is not like that. He also lacks support from his family. because of all this, he decided to go to the park at night to stare at dark clouds.  
Lincoln often go out at night because, this was the only way to calm himself from all the problems in his house. he saw a dark cloud just like seeing his condition now. It's dark and no direction, that's the life of Lincoln now. He also often fights with his sisters. "Why am I alive?" That is the question that always circling in his head. some of his sisters were worried why Lincoln changed. Lincoln always answered "I'm fine." But behind that, he's not good. He just wants to be alone and doesn't want anyone to bother him. he also didn't need help from his family because, he wanted to overcome all this with himself. when he saw a dark cloud, he saw someone's reflection behind him and.

* MMHMHMMHMHHMH ... MHMHMMHM ... "lincoln fell unconscious from someone behind him who drugged him by some syringe.

"He will be the good one."

 **to be continued**

 _ **Okay everyone, this first chapter only prologue. And I'm sorry if this fanfic is still messy and has a lot of mistakes. Thank you everyone and have a nice**_ day. _ **i'm not owning loud house.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : you will see a light

When lincoln didn't return home, the louds began panic and look for him everwhere. The paper missing child is everywhere including Lincoln. The louds decided to bring this case to the police. day after day, week after week and month after month lincoln didn't return and there were no reports from the police about Lincoln. the louds look for lincoln in all the places he likes, ask around about their brother but, they don't get any information about lincoln. one year passed, the police found no clue about the Lincoln case. although for years they had not found any news about Lincoln, they didn't give up looking for him. the louds makes various connections with the government, NASA, satellite and law enforcement. Unfortunately, all of these connections don't mean anything.

 **10 years later.**

10 years later, there was still no news about Lincoln. the louds changed drastically.

 **Lynn sr, now 50 years old.** now he has become a famous chef and is known by many people because of his creativity on his cooking. he already had many restaurant everywhere. Because of his success, he earned a lot of money to support his family. with the money he found, he decided to ask for some special people such as an army and his old friend to find his missing son Lincoln. His ambition to find the only boy he have, never goes out.

 **Rita loud, now 50 years old.** Now she has become a famous book writer. She made a book where she told the life of a child who had a difference physical who have a life that full of twists. With the money she earn, she did the same thing as Lynn Sr but, she didn't get any results from all the efforts she did.

 **Lori loud, now 27 years old.** Now she has become a famous baker and learned to become a lawyer. She wants to be a lawyer so that she can punish the person who kidnapped Lincoln with a sentence for those who hurt her little brother.

 **Leni loud, now 26 years old.** Now she has become a famous clothing designer and also a famous wood carver. Losing her little brother is affected to her social life. a week after Lincoln disappear, she became a closed individual from social life because she lost her little brother. Until now, she still thought about all that but her family helped her to get up from all this.

 **luna loud, now 25 years old.** she has made her name grow in the world of music. she is also referred to as the successor of Mick Swagger. Her success in the music world deserves a thumbs up but, losing her brother affects her social life. she was known as a woman who didn't give up looking for her brother but, she didn't find any information about her brother.

 **luan loud, now 24 years old.** she has become a famous comedian. she is often in comedy shows everywhere. But when she was asked about her family, she didn't answer a word but show an expression of guilt and sadness. Even though she was successful in the comedy world, losing her brother left a deep wound in her.

 **lynn , now 23 years old.** she became a famous ufc fighter. She was the only louds family who entered the martial arts world seriously. The reason is, She could protect her brother who was missing from the bad guys around him.

 **lucy loud, now 18 years old.** she became a famous blogger. with her career becoming a famous blogger, she often made about Lincoln and asked people to look for Lincoln. she also told about how his missing brother mean so much to her and filling her life with a beautiful memory.

 **Lana loud and lola loud, now 16 years old.** they become more get along than before. Lincoln always taught them to, not always fight and accept each other. They always don't hear Lincoln's words. and when lincoln disappeared, they didn't believe it and they started to get along better because, Lincoln last message was very meaningful to them.

 **Lisa loud, now 14 years old.** being the smartest child in the world, giving her lots of connections to find Lincoln. she didn't think that, family is the most important. Lisa rarely shows human emotions. With the loss of Lincoln, she spent more time with her family. And she always remember the memory she had with lincoln.

 **Lily loud, now 11 years old**. she is Lincoln youngest sister. lily didn't know what lincoln looked like because she only met lincoln when she was a baby. her family always told that, Lincoln was a brother who cared for her lovingly like a guardian. she also had lincoln photos when Lincoln is still a kid. Even though lily didn't know the appearance of lincoln, lily remembered the joyful moments with lincoln when she was a baby.

During the last 10 years, the Louds didn't give up looking for Lincoln. they always have parties and dinner on Lincoln day disappears. This has become a tradition for the louds and lincoln friends. they always do this tradition in the lynn sr restaurant. some of them, were sad because lincoln isn't here but, they always exchanged it all with happy memories and laughs. For Lily, this is one of the ways to remembers her missing brother. Until one day, there was a tall woman with short brown hair approaching them with shocking news.

"Hey, are you the owner of this restaurant? Are you the Louds? "said this girl.

"Yes, we are the owners of this restaurant. can we help you with something? "said lori

"I want to talk to you about your missing family members, Lincoln loud."

Of course, with news like this, the louds were surprised. And lori pulled this girl's collar firmly and said "where is he? I hope you're not joking around! " since lincoln disappeared, the louds had high emotional impulses because, lincoln was often bullied by people on his own age when he was little. Many say that Lincoln disappeared because of fear and weak.

"Of course I'm serious. Now let me go and let me tell you everything I know about Lincoln, "said this woman in a serious tone

"Why don't you tell him where he is?" Lily said with a sad tone.

"Sorry little girl i can't because, I've separated with him 4 years ago. I can only tell you what he have been through since he was kidnapped because, I am with him at that time. "said this girl in a serious tone

"Okay, please sit here and tell us everything." Said Lyn Sr to this woman.

"Alright then. When I tell the stories, I don't want you to cut or bother me otherwise I'm not gonna finishing the story. "

"OK. Please tell us what happened to our brother, "said Luan.

"Okay. before that I want to ask you something and you must answer it with you heart. Do you love your brothers? "

That question made the louds make a cut in their hearts. Some of them are frozen and some of them having tears on their eyes.

"Well, if you can't answer it, it's fine. I will tell you the hell that me and lincoln been trough. He is the one who taking care of me, father figure ? maybe that word is fit to me. i was 6 years old back there, alone and feel empty. Nobody wants to near me or talk to me. then, your brother came to me. we were in one jail cell. He start treating me like his own family. In that facility or lab or that hell, if you not working your butt, bullet or acid liquid will be in your body. Our first encounter was very quiet until we try to talk to each other, I feel he is a good people. Many people who were in my cell abused me and I'm afraid if lincoln want to abusing me to. He show me kindness. He taught me how to fight, shoot a gun and stand up for myself. basically he was act like a good father to me. in that facility, you must make a drugs or else. That place is an inhuman junkie and lab who making a special killer without a consciousness. Violence is our language there, but he taught me "violence is not the answer. You shouldn't do this to yourself. You don't want to be a useless person and junkie right ?". that word is still spinning on my head. A few years we bein in there, we kinda get to use with our environment. He don't want me to help with his job. In that facility, if you can make a drugs or something like that, you will get a food for a day and can have a bed. Lincoln always offering his bed to me while he was sleeping on the cold floor. Day after day, week after week and year after year, we still in there. Lincoln is a caring,smart, reasonable, independent, and generally kind. But, because of his kindness , he always go into a "darkroom". Darkroom is a torturing place for someone who messing with the guard or do something annoying especially, showing a kindness to everyone. " the girl is stop for a moment for weeping her eyes.

"because of that, bullet, burn wound every hell is runnin on his body. Everytime lincoln back to our cell, there's always blood,wound and every hell on his body. I just endure his pain by healing his wound as I can and be there for him. Words cannot describe how hurt he was. He always asking me " are you hungry ? " . sometimes I was mad at him because sometimes, he doesn't look for himself. I can hear his stomach growling as hell and he just give his food to me. I'm asking him " why you always do this ? " and he said " I'm a failure once and I'm not ganna be a failure one. Not again ?" and form that, I assume there must be something wrong with him but he said " everything is alright you don't have to worry about me ". After that, torturing is come to him everyday until he met a girl who have a relationship with him. 4 years later, we start a rebel. Lincoln is the one who gather all the people in there to making a rebel. He didn't want me to interfere with his plan. His last word to me is " listen, all you have to do is run far away from this place alright ? don't feel sorry about me or anything alright. You will see a light I promise that. You will not sleep in a jail cell again and you will not hurt again. ". After that he throwing me away from the facility and the facility is collapsed. I look up for him but I got is this one."

The girl is giving the louds a photo of lincoln with them. There's a blood and burn mark on the photo. The louds are broke and crying loudly. Luckily, the restaurant is only fill by the louds.

"I know it's your brother photo's but, I can't say that he is death. I don't know too. Because many of the survivor of that facility saying is lincoln still alive,some of them saying lincoln is uknown and some of them saying he is death. I can't make sure of that. I want to tell you his story it's because, you deserved to know. Now excuse me, I have to go to home. You probably should come to this place. The owner is know about your brother story after I separated with him." The girl is giving the loud an address to an apartment. When the louds want to ask a question to the girl, the girl already disappear.

"alright guys, we must not screwing this chance. Our brother might still out there so, let's go to this address tomorrow. We must take a rest from all of this." After that, the louds decide to go home and prepare for looking their only brother.

 **To be continued**

 **alright everyone,thank you for reading my fic. I was playing a walking dead telltale now and i was inspired by the story. But it's sad when the telltale game is closed. As always thank you for reading my fic. ALERT my fic is raw translated by google translate so forgive me of my fic is mess.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: he lost a lot

"All to my room. Family meeting now. "Lori said in a serious tone.

Everyone had gathered in Lori's room. The louds already knew why the lori held this meeting, because of news about Lincoln. when the unknown girl tells the story of Lincoln, some of them don't believe and there are some who believe even crying on the spot. They don't know whether this news is true or not. They are also not sure that, Lincoln is making drugs for his lives. lincoln is know the different which is bad and which is not. However, they cannot dispose of this opportunity to find their missing brother.

"All right everyone, you must already know why I told all of you to have a family meeting." Lori said

"This is because of the Lincoln news, right?" Lily said

"True lily. The question for all of us is, what does the girl say is true? "Said lori to the louds

"I don't know lori, but the photo she gave us is a photo of Lincoln with us. Don't you see? I guess with this photo, she's not lying to us. "Said Lisa with a sad expression.

"I also agree with Lisa Lori. Maybe we also don't believe it but, with this photo, we know that she told the truth. "Said Lana and Lola.

"We also agree with them dear." Said Lynn.

"but I don't." said Lynn

Everyone is surprised by what she said. since lincoln disappeared, she became tempered, violent and uncontrollable when the name Lincoln was carried away. Because Lynn always did violence to anyone who spoke harshly about her younger brother. she had beaten two rugby player until their teeth and fingers broke because they mocked the disappearing of lincoln.

"What do you mean lynn? "Lori said.

"I agree with Lynn Lori." Said Luna

"Me too."

"me to lori" said Leni.

"OK if you don't agree. Give us a reason why you said like that. "Said the lori to leni, luna, luan and lynn.

"Okay. The four of us are talking about all this, we don't agree because, technology can do everything lori. We cannot trust people just like that especially regarding about Lincoln. indeed the photo can be evidence but does she have strong evidence other than that? You may argue that we are wrong or not, I do not believe in that girl. "Lynn has a point but.

"But, we can't miss this lynn. This is for our brother's sake. "Lucy said with a sad expression.

"Hmpff. All right, maybe this is hard for us but, this is for our family members. We can't miss this opportunity. raise your hand if you are agree with me. "

Lori saw that there were seven people who raised their hands besides lynn, luna, luan and leni.

"alright then. Tomorrow we will go to the address given by the girl and look for our family members. "after that, Lori ends this meeting and prepares for tomorrow.

 **The next day**

The louds arrived in a simple apartment. They went to the address given by the girl who gave them the news about Lincoln.

"Hello? Who are you? "said the little girl who was the same age as Lily.

" let me take care of this sweety. excuse me, what is your business? "said a man with long black hair.

"Sorry, we are here to ask about Lincoln our long missing brother." Lily said, cutting lori.

"Owh. Who are you guys? "Said this man in a firm tone.

"We are his family. Please, tell us about our family members. "Lily said sadly.

"Hmpff. All right, all of you come in. "

"Honey who are these people?" Said the wife of this man.

"They are lincoln family. I think now is the time. "said this man

"OK. I will be with you dear. We've all been with him. come on, said the wife of this man and his daughter.

The louds and this man's family gathered in the middle room which was not so big but enough to be occupied by many people. the louds saw this family expression with a sad expression.

"All right. I can only tell you how the three of us met with Lincoln. we can't tell where he is because, we separate because of an incident. my name mark. This is my wife Zoey and this is my daughter Ellie. "

"What happened to our brother ?!" Lynn said with a loud tone.

"Please calm yourself down. We know this is very hard for you but, you must know all this. When I tell you everything about your brother, I want you to not bother me and please fix your attitude. "Mark said

The louds nodded because they had no choice.

"we know that kate are already tell you about lincoln story. True, she was separated from lincoln after the facility is collapsed. Kate is the girl who came to you on your restaurant. But we are very lucky real lucky. After we survived from all of that, we didn't know where we should go and we don't have a plan what to do next. We don't even know where we are. So we just keep movin and movin and movin without direction. Then, until we have our hard time winter storm. So yeah, after the facility is destroyed, we have nothing. Jacket,food,water you named it. Then lincoln found a supplies that we need. We just keep walking and walking without direction but, our main problem is a wild wolf and the winter. You see the mark on my neck ? yeah lincoln and me are having this mark. This is because a wolf try to kill us by biting our neck. We experienced a hypothermia. Our friend is die due to the hypothermia and a sub zero temperature. We both are lost a lot but lincoln he, he is broken. His daughter and his wife is death because, hypothermia they freezed to death .maybe some of you might disgusting but, in that facility we are always being raped and use like a sex toy. And then there's a time when we are raped and have a umm you know that. I know it's sucks but it's what we've been trough. You think that is good but no it's not, it's awfull. They used us until they think is enough so, many of us attempt suicide because of that. We were just 13 or 14 years old back there but, we already have a kid. I know it's ridicioulus for a kid like us having a child but, you can't jus abortion or kill the baby can't you. We don't have much choice back there so, we try to live as a father at the young age. After his lost, his broke and don't have a reason to live anymore. We try to save him from his lost but, he always feeling sorry for himself. A rough week is over and lincoln began to regain his purpose to continue his life. Until one day we found a helicopter. We fixin it and it work but lincoln is fell off form the helicopter because he trying to get his album with his family but,when we try to save him, he was getting hit by a snow avalanche. I'm sorry we can't save him but you brother is helping us a lot. His kindness is unbelievable. But we are not sure if lincoln is death. Because our friend who are the survivor from that facility is saying lincoln is alive but, he scared to see us. Everythime we want to meet with him, his disappeared. My friend probably can help you about finding lincoln. he lost more than just a wife and a kid. He lost his friend and his father figured. So if you find him, make sure that his alright and try to give your love to him. I'll give you his photo album and the address of my fella who knows lincoln's last place. Good luck with it. Can I ask you guys to give us some space ? I appreciated if you guys leave us right now." Said mark to the louds. After that the louds leave mark apartment and.

"lori, you shouldn't believe him like that."said lynn with a high voice

"look lynn. Look!. It's our brother."lori show lynn the album photo of lincoln from mark.

they saw all this with a sad expression. they don't think that what they say is true. on the photo album, lots of photos of Lincoln and his wife and daughter. maybe they looked at all this with disgust but they were near where they would find their brother who had been missing for 10 years.

"alright everyone enough with the tears. We are close to our brother now. Like mark said, we should give him our love too to him. He lost a lot now we got to show him that we are love him to. Let's go to the harbor." Said lori to give the louds a spirit. After that, they go to the place from mark. Their spirit to find their brother is coming back again, but they didn't believe of what he been trough.

 **To be continued**

 **Alright everyone. So what do you think about my fic. I know it's still a messy but I hope you liked it. Have a nice day everyone. put your review on my fic I love to read it.**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 : it's him

The louds go to the harbor to meet someone who knows their brother's last location. from here, they are getting closer to their family member who have been missing for 10 years. Some of them felt sad for what he went through and there were some of them who were still asking about all this. they don't know whether this is real or not.

"I don't believe what our only brother is going through." Said Luna with a sad expression

"I'm afraid that the linky we know, will be different." Said Leni with a sad expression.

"I don't believe all of this but, this photo album is more than enough. I am afraid of linky, he will continue to run away and disappear from us forever. "Said Luan with a sad expression.

"But, he is our Lincoln. We all changed. It doesn't matter to change. "Lucy said.

"Everybody. Listen to me. "Lily said

"I've never seen Lincoln before. Honestly, after all the horrible stories from his friends,it's scared me but, he is a member of our family. We cannot leave our family. I don't care he is a different person because, he is my brother. We must show him that, we still love him even though he has changed. "Said Lily, lowering her head.

What Lily said was true, they couldn't just leave Lincoln. Maybe, Lincoln has changed drastically but, they can't forget him. they don't have a lot of happy time with lincoln because of that, they have to fill their free time with a moment of happiness with lincoln. When they arrived at the harbor, they saw a small house there.

"* Knock knock * excuse me. Is there anyone here? "Said lori.

"Oh yeah, sorry is there anything I can help you miss ?" Said a fat man with a beard.

"Sorry, is this really house?" Said Lori

"Yes, that's me. What'syour business? "Said the fat man with a beard or smitch.

"We want to know, the whereabouts of our missing brother. Lincoln loud. "Said lori to smitch

"Uhmm. Come in t my house. Sorry my house isn't big. "Said Smitch

"It's fine, sir." Said Lily to Sitch.

"Thank you then." Said Smitch with smile.

"Tell us, the last time you see Lincoln. we have heard his story on the facility and on the mountain he passed. "said lori to smitch

"Owh. Mark... Alright then. But, I can tell you his last place and his story how he survived in that cold place and please don't bother me while I'm telling you everything I know about him. So, I was walking on the mountain and then, I found a hand and it was moving from the surface. I try to pull up the hand and I found Lincoln. I ask him "what happened to you Lincoln?" And he said "snow avalanche….Help ". I know that his dying from the cold, I found a cave and heal his wound. Back there, the winter storm is really bad. The temperature in there reach about -5 degrees. We are shivering as hell and wait until the storm is gone. Our skin turns into white pale. Our hand, our feet everything is cold. We thought that, this is our time. He said to me "I want to go up there." He point to the sky and I said "what do you mean lincoln?". The way he looks the sky, I knew that he wanted to kill himself. So I act fast and grabbing him back to the cave. He told me the reason why he wanted to kill himself so badly. He said he lost his wife, his daughter, his family figured and everything. He doesn't have someone anymore. But I snaped him. There's a lot of bad word and fighting back there but, I gotta do something for him to. I never forget how he saved my mother from that horrible place. After a rough hour, the storm is out and we sneak up on the boat and go to this place. For a moment we are safe and can have a beautifull life, but lincon, his on the thin ice in there. I'm worried about his mental health. His eyes are full of guilty and sadness. After we arrive on this harbor, I got to take my mom to royal woods. When I want to take lincoln to you guys, he says to leave him alone for a while, it can be weeks or months or years, the last time I'm checked on him is about 6 months ago, and his place is empty. I ask the people around there but they don't know about Lincoln. so here is the address of lincoln's last place. "Smitch is giving the louds, the last place of lincoln.

"Look, i know this is gonna be hard for you but, his appreances is more different than before. He likes to wear a white hoodie jacket. And his face ... I can't say it. it's because ... you need to see it by yourself. I know that Lisa loud has a machine that can scan someone's faces. Maybe, you should go and use that. I know it's risky but his is your only brother. His been going through a lot. Make sure he regain his spirit to continue his life. He likes to cut his hair into bald and sometimes short hair. His having a bite mark on his neck. you can spot him easily on calming places and a quiet places. Sometimes, he goes to a cliff for looking a good view. Whatever he is now, you gotta accept him. You gotta make a room for him in your life. He needs you guys. Now, I hope you can find him. Excuse me, I want to go to a sea for looking some crab and fish. I'ts better for you to leave this place. Owh I forget his left hand ... forget it. "Said Mr. Smitch.

"Hey what you mean by his left hand!?" Said lynn jr with worried expression.

Smitch leaves the louds without answering a word. The last word concerning Lincoln's hand made the louds worry as hell. Lisa responsibly searched her brother and she found the location of her brother. Lincoln lives in a housing near the harbor. His house looks like a house in general and not as special as anything.

"Hello. Is there anyone here? "Lori said, knocking on the door of Lincoln's house.

Lynn jr immediately opened the door because, she couldn't wait to see her brother. when the louds entered the Lincoln house, his house was like a house in general. However, Lynn Jr. saw a photo of Lincoln with the surrounding residents. From this photo, Lincoln seems to work as a fisherman. While the louds entered lincoln's house carelessly. They heard the sound of the door opening and.

"Who are you people? why you snooping around my house? "

It's true. The man who spoke to them was Lincoln loud. Lisa has assured all this with the technology she had. The louds saw the appearance of Lincoln with tears. Lincoln's left hand was amputated, his left ear was gone and he had a scars across his face. they understand why Mr. Smitch doesn't want to talk about Lincoln's appearance now. The louds fell and cried loudly. They don't know that their brother has gone through.

"It's him guys. It's really him. "Said Lisa while looking at Lincoln with tears.

"You people are making me nervous." Said Lincoln, pointing a weapon at the Louds

The louds are shocked by all this. they saw lincoln pointing a gun at them. some of them were frightened except lynn jr.

"Lincoln, it's me . Are you forget about me? "Lynn said to Lincoln.

"Lynn who? i might be a one arm guy, but that doesn't mean I don't have balls. "said Lincoln with a threatening tone.

Lynn could only move away from lincoln. she didn't believe that, the brother she been looking for 10 years is forgot about her.

"Lincoln it's me Lori Marie loud loud your big sister. Are you forget about us? "Said lori with sadness expression.

"Lori?" Not long after, Lincoln saw the louds member one by one. Lori gives a signal to the louds to be be quiet. Lincoln saw them one by one with a look of surprise and sadness. However, he still pointed his weapon at the louds. Lincoln turned his head back for a moment.

"Lori? Guys? "Said Lincoln. lincoln had not pointed a gun at the louds. The louds immediately ran and wanted to hug Lincoln tightly. But, when the louds wanted to hug him.

"I don't need a hug. Please, stay away from me. "Lincoln said while move away from the louds.

"Why lincoln? it's us. Your family. Are you forget about us? "Lori said with an expression of worry and sadness about Lincoln. the louds cry because, they are afraid if lincoln forgets them.

"You guys should just forget me and live your own life." Said Lincoln with tears.

"What do you mean lincoln? we never stop looking you! "said Leni with a sad expression.

"We always look for you dude. Anytime and anywhere. We never forget you. Your presence is meaningful to us! "Luna said to Lincoln with a sad expression.

"We don't care if you are a mess, we care about you Lincoln!" Lana and Lola shouted, crying.

Some the louds said nothing to Lincoln. they don't know if all this is real or not. Lisa never failed to make anything. she also tested her machine to the louds for, proving that her machine was accurate. The louds can only cry and silent seeing the state of their family members who disappeared for 10 years with guilt. Words cannot describe how they are disappointed with themselves.

"I'm sorry guys. I can't go home, "said Lincoln with a sad expression

"WHY LINCOLN? WHY? WE ARE YOUR FAMILY LINCOLN. Are you gonna leave us again Lincoln? we always looking for you. I remember the day we play a console game and the day you feed me. we've lost you for ten years and we won't loosing you again! "Said Lily against Lincoln

"But not like this lily. I'm sorry there''s no room for me to stay in the house. "Said Lincoln. lincoln pointed his weapon back to the louds but, his trembling.

"What do you mean lincoln? there's always room for you! You are our family! "Luan said loudly to Lincoln.

"Look at me guys. Look at me !. there's no room for me. I ain't helping you guys anymore. I only have one arm and horrible appearance. I can see those different eyes. It's to much. I can't handle it. "Said Lincoln with a sad expression.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT LINCOLN. WE CAN FIX YOU. JUST PLEASE COME BACK TO HOME AND STAY WITH US! "Lily said to Lincoln.

"I'm sorry everyone but ..."

"You are coming with us. No question! "Lily said, pulling Lincoln's hand tightly.

"Wait lily !. Just ... give me a second to say goodbye. "

Lincoln saw his house and some photos he had. Not long after that, Lincoln decided to go to his original home in Royal Woods. He has no other choice. Before he left his house, Lincoln took a memory card and camcorder with some blood stains.

 **On their way to home**

"Guys, I don't want any tears or guilt or fell sorry for yourself. This is not your fault. When we get home please just ... leave me alone for a while. Don't bother me or talk to me. just give me some space. If you want to know what I've been through here is my memory card and my camcorder. Your answer is in this device. "

"But we want you to back to our lives."

"Yeah dude, you can't just lock up yourself." Said Luna

"Lincoln we care about you. Please, don't do this to yourself. "Said Lyn jr.

"Lincoln, we didn't know what kind of hell you've been through and your appearance is changed, but there's one thing you need to know that we deeply care about you. We never stop loving you and we never forget about you." Lucy said to Lincoln .

"Yeah son they're right. We deeply care about you and we are sorry if we are not being a good parent to you. "Rita said to Lincoln with tears.

"Please, no more tears. It's just…. I need to take a rest after those 10 years. I messed up guys. Just leave me alone for this day. I'm not ready to face you guys. No, not like this. And please bring clyde and Ronnie anne so they knew what's happening to me. "Said Lincoln while covering his face.

From here, the louds have a recording, what happened with Lincoln during this time. the louds knew that Lincoln was now having an unhealthy mental condition so, the louds decided to leave Lincoln to rest. This is not the time for fun. From here, everything will be revealed and lincoln's life will be dark for a while.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you guys enjoy my fic. Thank you for reading it** **?** **I know my fic is a mess so forgive me.**


End file.
